Oneshot: Second Thoughts
by SweetzJunkie
Summary: A tribute to Uni/Yuni and what her thoughts were before she died and when she did. Uni/Yuni-centric


A/N: Wow. I never thought I could type up something like this. I was rewatching the last episodes of KHR, and I just have to say, I cried when Yuni and Gamma died. It was so...touching yet so tragic. D: I wrote this because I wanted to show what she probably (well, to me anyway) was thinking before and when she died. She's a wonderful person and so is Gamma. I apologize for not updating _The Same Eyes_! I have writer's block right now, but I'll try updating tomorrow or the day after it since I've got one paragraph done (it'll be pretty long). In mangafox's forums, someone said that Yuni whispered to Gamma "I love you, just like my mother did.", so I'm going by that! Also, I went by what the episodes I watched translated her name by and in the wikia as Yuni. I hope you all like this! Here's the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, but if I did, I would've made Yuni and Gamma's sacrifice more meaningful (I really liked them! TT ^ TT)! **

* * *

><p><span>One-Shot: Second Thoughts<span>

I watched in amazement as Sawada battled with Byakuran after Primo appeared, and Sawada had ripped his white wings from him. However, Byakuran had comeback with his black wings, the jagged spikes from them seeming to move quickly. As I continued to stare at these two, these two who were fighting for reasons that were embedded into their very hearts, I realized something after stopping to listen. I had never looked into my own heart, the heart that had been taken over by Byakuran for more than enough time; and now, I was prepared for it – prepared to take the risk, and save the people who cared for me. This was my reason. I closed my eyes slowly, shutting out the sounds of battle as I concentrated tremendously on my sky pacifier, tucking away the other Arcobaleno pacifiers within my white cloak. A warm, orange light enveloped me, and I found myself smiling as I felt my energy, my life being sucked away from me. I suddenly felt something bounce off from the top of my flames, but pressed on.

I heard the pleas, the questions, and thoughts from everyone, even Byakuran himself. Then Sawada's voice, "Wait, Yuni! You don't need to sacrifice yourself to bring back the Arcobaleno!" I almost cringed at the desperation in his voice, but continued.

"No." I opened my blue eyes, and looked up at Tsunayoshi Sawada; the friend I made that was a mafia boss like me. "I must revive them to ensure that you all return to the past safely." He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out at first as I saw his face fill with hurt and shock. "And many lives will be saved in the process. I finally have the opportunity to use my power for good. This is the only gamble I can take, one I cannot avoid. This is my fate."

I lowered my soft gaze to my sky pacifier, and closed my eyes, a small smile upon my lips. I could feel Tsunayoshi's pain and sorrow as he yelled, "I can't accept that, Yuni!"

"That's right!" The voice of Byakuran reached my ears, and I felt him try to sweep down and reach me. "Don't think that I'll let you die without my permission!" Immediately, Sawada countered him before he got to me.

"I'll never let you have Yuni!" Sawada said, pushing Byakuran back slightly.

"You're always getting in my way!" Byakuran replied to him, pushing with the same amount of resolve. "If you insist on interfering, I'll eliminate you first!"

The sounds of battling reignited again and everyone outside tried to break the sky flame barrier. _Mother…Grandma…I'll be seeing you soon…_I opened my eyes a crack, and felt bubbly inside as memories of my life flashed before me. Soon enough, I saw the faces of the people most important to me. Small, invisible tears appeared in the corners of my eyes, and suddenly, I saw an image of the person I loved: Gamma. I felt warm inside for an instant, but then another image appeared before me, an image of myself as a lifeless skeleton. My eyes shot open, and I felt adrenaline rush into my brain as a strong feeling of fear overwhelmed me. My flames started shrinking, to the point where they only surrounded the pacifiers with me and my hands. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, a cold feeling blowing over me. _I'm scared of dying. _I fell to my knees, hearing the thud as a distant sound. _I'm scared…I'm scared…_The voices around me were so small, I could barely hear them as I sat there shivering slightly. I silently cried, with only a few unsteady breaths. I struggled up, and stood uneasily, my tears unending.

I heard a soft sound to my left, and I turned to see…Gamma. I gasped slightly, and my flames grew to surround my body once again, only still weak. "Yo, Princess." His mature, smooth voice reached my ears.

"Gamma…" I said, staring at the man before me.

"Running off again after we finally meet. That's cold." He smiled, one of the warm ones he saved for our family only, for me. I continued to stare at him, tears still sliding down my cheeks slowly. "My flames are yours to use."

Before I knew it, strong arms wrapped around my frame, and my eyes widened as I looked up at Gamma. He smiled, and looked down at me kindly. "I won't let you do this alone."

"Eh?" I fully gazed up at him, meeting his gentle metallic blue eyes.

I heard shouting from outside, and immediately knew that it was Nosaru and Tazaru. _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_I repeated in my head, still staring at Gamma. He closed his eyes, and a nice, yet somewhat grim smile graced his lips. "Gamma…"

"Hm?" He looked at me, and saw the tears and look in my eyes. _Why? Why are you doing this? _He then sighed inaudibly, and tightened his grip around me slightly. "Do you remember when you whispered in my ear?"

"Huh?" I looked at him surprised.

"I never got a chance to give you my reply." He leaned down to my right ear, and whispered gently the words I never thought he'd say: **I love you too**.

Tears slid down my puffed cheeks and to the ground, and I closed my eyes. _He answered me…Why am I crying? He's with me._ Gamma scolds me, telling me something I should've known by heart. "Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set out. That's not what your mother taught you."

I opened my eyes, and an image of my mother appeared before me. **"**_**Yuni." **_I blinked, and felt the urge to cry more, until she finished her words. _**"You should smile from your heart when you're happy."**_ _Mother…_I smiled, and looked at Gamma one last time before closing my eyes and hugging him tightly, the happiest smile I could muster on my face. _I'll be seeing you soon._ Warm sky flames wrapped around us as I felt like I was floating, and then…I was gone.

_Everyone, take care, because I know we shall see each other once again someday. _

**_*Sniff* Please R&R! _**


End file.
